Wasted
by AmberAmethyst
Summary: Tess Tyler is having her world taken away from her. Will she be able to handle it? Shess, dark.
1. Prologue and Epilogue

AN: I was upset when I came up with the idea for this, can you tell? Opinions and rotten tomatoes are both greatly appreciated. This is dedicated to my friend Lauren as a late birthday present. On the off chance she sees this, hey Remmy!

_Prologue/Epilogue_

I was first. She wasn't there before me. I loved him first. Well, I guess it wasn't him I wanted at the beginning. It's just everyone around me was suddenly boy crazy, and even though I wasn't interested in anyone yet, admitting that would have been social suicide. As usual, I had to be better than everyone else, so I faked a crush on Shane Gray, the rising star of Connect Three. I had to do some research, of course, so if anyone asked me his favorite color or something, I wouldn't be exposed for the liar I was. But the more I found out about him, the more I found myself interested in him. And then I went to my first Connect Three concert.

He was cheerful, gorgeous, and he talked to me like I was the only one who mattered to him. To this day, Shane is the only person who can make me feel like that. That night, I was so happy that Joanne, my housekeeper, who is much closer to me than my mother has ever been, put all of her effort into keeping my good mood. She knew I had never been this happy before, and cared about me. My mother didn't come home soon enough to even notice. I gave Joanne a present the next morning out of gratitude. She was one of the constants in my life, and maybe if she was still here, I wouldn't be doing what I'm going to do soon. She would have given me the strength to get through it. And I need as much strength as I can get, because I don't think it's possible to torture me more than this. Today is Shane's wedding. He's marrying this nice, beautiful, smart, epitome of perfect girl named Lauren. And he deserves that. If I force myself to be honest, I know I'm not right for him. I don't think he's ever liked me, even more so after I sabotaged Mitchie and Caitlyn at camp. So I can sit through this ceremony with a forced smile, congratulate the bride and groom, then leave. He doesn't have to know how I feel. Nobody does. And nobody needs to know that I have several bottles of the best champagne waiting at home. I'm doing this in honor of him, after all. He deserves the best. Maybe once he's out of the picture, I can find an angel and forget.

* * *

AN: Please know, before you start flaming me, that I love Smitchie as a pairing, but seeing as this was dedicated to a friend, I felt I should put her name in the story. Otherwise, Shane would be marrying Mitchie, not an OC. Also, in case it wasn't clear enough, Tess is planning to commit suicide by alcohol poisoning after she leaves the wedding. She is willing to let him go because she can see that he isn't able to love her, and she wants him to be happy, even if it is with someone else. I may or may not put up a second chapter from Shane's POV and what he thinks about Tess. And then maybe another after that, but I can't see this progressing beyond a threeshot. Let me know if you want this to be continued.


	2. Funeral

AN: The second chapter actually went somewhere totally different than I planned. Tess wasn't going to die originally, but then this just sort of…happened. The lyrics are in italics. The song "Flawless" is mine, as is the premise of this story, but I do not own "Camp Rock or its characters. Review afterwards, please!

* * *

"And now, we will have a musical eulogy performed in honor of Miss Tyler, performed by Shane Gray, a friend of Miss Tyler," the pastor stated. I heard no emotion in his words, and I wanted to shake him and scream "Her name is Tess!" But I held back. This was a funeral. And I had a job to do. I grabbed my guitar and stepped onto stage. There was a microphone set up already, and I stood in front of it. "Um, this is an original song dedicated to Tess," my voice wavered slightly "and her untimely death. It's called Flawless." I played the intro and began to sing. The words had come to me at church last Sunday, while the pastor was lecturing about the sins of taking life, yours or another's.

_Stepping on her heart  
__In six-inch spike heels_

I glanced over the audience quickly. Her mother was there. Funny how it took Tess's death to get the attention from her mother that she craved.

_No one knows better  
__Than her how that feels_

T.J. Tyler's eyes widened. She seemed understand what I was trying to say. I looked directly at her as I sang the chorus.

_We all have problems  
__Who'd guess?  
__We all have problems  
__Even the flawless_

I remembered the time she had tripped on stage at Final Jam. Everyone was murmuring about her, and all she could see was T.J., leaving.

_She's running through the briar patch  
__She's being torn to shreds_

I didn't know if anyone else had noticed the toll her stressful life had been taking on her. I should have said something to her, tried to help her. But once again, my ego got in the way.

_She collapses on the way to school  
__She forgot to take her meds_

That wasn't true. She hadn't forgotten anything, except how much everyone loved her. My voice became choked by tears, yet it was more powerful somehow.

_We all have problems  
__Who'd guess?_

Wasn't that the truth. She'd made sure to act so perfect. I almost didn't notice that her smile at the wedding was forced.

_We all have problems  
__Even the flawless_

_And all she ever wanted was love_

I couldn't even give that to her. This was my fault. I had seen everything about her. Except that she loved me.  
There was supposed to be another verse, then a repeat of the chorus, but I was too emotional to continue. I stopped abruptly and left. I didn't know where I was going. I didn't care.


End file.
